


A shirt and a suit

by Muutus



Series: Nielsung unrelated oneshots series [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jisung living a normal life finishing master's degree, M/M, Spanking, a bit of appearance from Minhyun and Seongwu, hinting onghwang at end, i think, nielsung, nights on the bar, not that strong tho, suggardaddy au, young sugardaddy Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: ‘You’re not meant for it.’The line Jisung remembered that two of his exes said before. What is it that is meant for him then?





	A shirt and a suit

**Author's Note:**

> finallyyyyyyyyy its doneee.
> 
> Nielsung oneshot ! I posted this around midnight more than 10 days ago I think but took it down due to inconsistencies and disconnection. (it lacked context xD) I tried to fix it xD 
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________

______________

 

 

Yoon Jisung had it easy. He had his life neat, organized and peaceful. Like the tranquility of the photos that he love to capture. He was a freelance photographer and an aspiring director. He had it all that he wished something should go wrong in his life. He finished his bachelor’s degree and he was now just waiting to finish master’s degree. He was counting the five months left with his heart empty for a reason he didn’t know why.

 

It was last month where his friend Sungwoon said that it was love he was missing. Of all the things that people go crazy for, that emptiness is love. Jisung argued that it could be something else only to be shut down that if not love, it was sex. That his body was probably craving love if his mind wasn’t aware. Sungwoon suggested he should consider getting laid or hunt in gay bars after Jisung fully admitted his orientation. In which he strongly turned down. 

 

Jisung got an inkling that he wasn’t straight in his earlier school days but the denial still paved a long way before his acceptance. It probably was the reason why all his relationship ended short. And his past girlfriends leaving him as they always say along the line of being so much thankful for the care and kindness but they think they’re not meant to be. Maybe they understood him. Because all of his exes still managed to be his best friends.

 

He was both relieved that they didn’t leave him from hate and was hurt at the same time because he did all he could to be a responsible and reliable boyfriend. It ended peacefully and couldn’t last for more than a month. There was a time he questioned himself why and what is it that other’s want from him when he gave the best that he could.

 

‘You’re not meant for it.’

 

The line Jisung remembered that two of his exes said before. What is it that is meant for him then?

 

Now that he accepted he was gay, was that mean he should give that affection to a man then? And it would turn alright?

 

He had that question on his mind after he sorted out that he really liked men more than most of women. He didn’t think it was weird before because one of his best friends, Sungwoon is gay. He thought his affection to the most men were only consideration.

 

After accepting his preference as truth, Jisung didn’t know he’d get that fast in to the lane. The carnal desire is usual for men so it was obvious they would love the physicals.

 

Not true.

 

Or what Jisung would want to say as he dies out of embarrassment. It was yes for him, and he love the marvelous internet for fueling his rotten side. He discovered all sorts of kinks and play and he won’t certainly say anything of it to Sungwoon.

 

If last month he was appalled to the idea that Sungwoon suggested, right now, he is willing to do it. He was still embarrassed but he won’t involve the guys he knew even though they somehow had a thing or two. Jisung wasn’t ready to cross the bridge and make a move to his close male friend Seongwu. Or his neighbor Minhyun. And certainly not his tsundere junior Jihoon.

 

So here he is. On a random gay bar for the third time this week. Nervously sitting and observing the people inside. No one hits on him though, and he doesn’t socialize much apart from sudden greetings and introductions. It’s like he became the quiet one in the corner of the classroom.

 

When Jisung wished something should go wrong in his life, he definitely doesn’t mean his love life. His newly discovered and preferred love life. Yes, he was one of those romantics. He want that sweet guy who will lent his shoulders to him for better or for worse and at the same time who’d also satisfy his desire. He fanned his face by his hands, distracting himself from thinking of Minhyun and Seongwu who exactly fitted his preference. It doesn’t help that the two guys we’re already hinting themselves available before Jisung could come to his admit that he’s gay.

 

Due to the sequential failed attempts. He decided to stop the hopeless hunting in gay bars and go to a normal bar where it says ‘lonely? Come and drown your sorrows here’. His eyes squinted at the name of the bar and he cringed at the lameness that he almost turn around. 

 

But since he knew that nothing is better anyway. He swallowed his useless preference in that moment.

 

He was once reminded how neat his life is, like how the bar is. Nothing unusual and nothing out of place. He was a bit disappointed that he didn’t have his camera at the moment to capture how the place looked like. A man with a broad shoulder who was alone in the bar counter was perfect for the picture he imagined he could capture. As Jisung felt the loneliness again, he chose to sit in the bar counter beside the man. The bartender was startled at his sudden presence and turn his gaze away a bit panicky for what Jisung could see.

 

As he sat down, he turned to his left to look at the man that smelled mysterious. A gorgeous brunette who wear tinted sunglasses. Jisung almost laugh at the sight. Who wear sunglasses in the middle of the night inside a bar? But then the said man beat him unto it. The man openly laughed at him not even a minute since he sat down. He was actually gonna do the same but he was a bit offended as the man in a sunglass laugh at him for a reason he don’t know.

 

Jisung couldn’t bear it anymore and called out to the guy.

 

“You, What’s your problem with me?” Jisung said as he looked to the brunette who was hiding his smile in his hands

 

The brunette didn’t answer immediately as his smile vanished and he looked to Jisung from head to toe. “Nothing, really.” The brunette finally said

 

“Nothing? So you burst in giggles because of nothing? Wow okay.” Jisung said as he was also a bit appalled when the brunette sizes him up

 

“Well, who would wear a shirt with too direct quotes with it? ‘I need someone, I don’t bite’? pfft— don’t tell me that its customized?” The brunette said again as giggles escaped from his mouth

 

Jisung deadpanned stared at the brunette as he couldn’t answer the truth because the brunette was right.

 

Whats wrong with his shirts?

 

“Says you.” Jisung started and sized the brunette too “Who wears sunglass in the middle of the night inside a bar, suit and looking all gallant despite your age—you’re young aren’t you? Is this a dare or something?” Jisung continued as he speaks without brakes

 

“Why does age suddenly mattered?” the brunette said

 

Jisung’s eyes lit up as he noticed that a nerve get hit and a smirk form on his lips. “Oh yes I’m sorry, why would it? In place like this, things should be settled in drinks. Care to prove your point?” Jisung taunted and the brunette huffs a breathe

 

“Don’t back out on your words. It’s on me. ” The brunette said as he signaled the bartender to bring them the drinks

 

_______________________

 

 

Jisung knew that his schedule for tomorrow was vacant so he heed the dare he started. He also kinda knew he’d lose but he proceeded anyway. The young guy was giving him strong drinks without mercy. He tried to do the same but the blonde doesn’t seem getting drunk.

 

His mind is fuzzy as he woke up from a fragrance which smelled somewhat luxurious that he couldn’t pinpoint. He tried to stood up and push himself away from the chest of the young man he shared drinks with. He loudly bounced back to the bed and that woke up the brunette.

 

“Where are we?” Jisung asked with his eyes still closed

 

“Upstairs. Still in the bar.” The brunette said with his deep and sleepy voice.

 

“What’s your—“ Jisung halted in asking after he glanced at the brunette looking like in slumber again.

 

He just stood up from the bed and swaying due to drunkenness finding his way out of the room. He managed to hail a cab and get his ass home.

 

______________________

 

 

Jisung did not meet the young guy there again in the two times he came back to the bar. He almost forgot about him until he met with him again in another bar.

 

“Hey, young man. How are you?” Jisung said as he sat down in the brunette’s table

 

“Not okay. You ditched me back then. Mr.— whoever you are.” The brunette in casual suits said as he drank a shot.

 

This time the young guy was wearing glasses tinted by the color of the sky. Jisung hid the snort as he clasped his own hands above the table.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry—the name’s Yoon Jisung by the way, what’s yours?” Jisung asked as he smiled

 

“Not saying.” The brunette said as he drank another shot with his eyes keen and locked with the pink haired man

 

“That’s—very nice of you. Is this another battle?” Jisung asked

 

“You bet.” The brunette said

 

“Okay. It’s on me.” Jisung said as he waved to the server

 

______________

 

 

Jisung didn’t count how many times he had met with the young guy in suits. Sometimes the nameless brunette was alone but many times he’s with a serious bunch of men. Jisung thought that the brunette was an intern or something. But he didn’t really ask him about that when he didn’t even know his name even after he had waited for him and have their usual drinking contest.

 

He only won twice by the handicap of the young man being drunk from his first session before they started theirs. A win is a win anyway, and Jisung would very much like to keep tabs.

 

Jisung admits that theyre not on good terms at first but he later warmed up to the young guy and ended up consoling him when he was saying something about ‘people not believing him and only seeing him as a shadow’. The young guy wasn’t that drunk at all as he could hear his words still clear. Jisung would then pats and massages his shoulders and the young guy eventually return the gesture back as he pats Jisung’s waist. Which later evolved to the young guy patting his waist and scooping him up to sit him on his lap. 

It was around the twelfth time that Jisung discovered that the young man likes him sitting on his lap when drinking. The young man love to circle his arms around Jisung’s waist and his head sometimes resting on his chest. The young man was clingy. And the bartender from all bar they’d visit would always look petrified as the young man reached the point where he’d haul Jisung from his seat and drag him to his lap. So it wasn’t that long until Jisung would just instantly sit on the brunette’s lap instead after he saw him on a random bar again. And the bartender doesn’t looked that petrified when it’s him who’d do the act rather than the young man.

 

He was surprised the first time it happened. Not as petrified as how the bartender looks but he thought his heart also beats a mile per hour. Jisung couldn’t tear their eye contact at that time. The brunette’s stare looked dangerous behind the sunglass. And he looked hot. Really hot but Jisung didn’t know what to do other than let his hands tremble as he tried to remove the young man’s sunglasses. He blindly put it down the counter and stared as the face of the young man.

 

He laughed at himself for being scared as so as being hot and bothered towards the young guy. He started guessing their age difference as he stared to the bare face of the young guy who looked like a puppy. The young guy smiled back and Jisung saw his cute bunny teeth which makes him look even younger. They smiled and laughed at each other for long before they got back to drinking. The young guy was harmless and definitely not the guy he was looking for. He didn’t find his preferred man but he got to hang out and make a friend which in no time he formed a special bond with. He pats his head and the brunette leaned closer to his chest. At that moment, he thought of the guy as nothing but his cute drinking buddy.

 

They got people looking to them as they sat like that to the counter. Jisung asked the young man if maybe he should have put him down but the brunette countered him that he was light as feather not seeing the issue. He eventually got used to it too and choose to ignore what onlookers might think or say. Even if they’re too close and their crotch are touching due to the narrow space of the bar stool to the bar counter. There are some times the space were wider to each different bar but mostly, it was as cramped as no space. Jisung preferred the times where they were not sitting in the counter.

 

And as it goes on, it became a normal thing that the young guy would eventually be hard with that close contact so as Jisung. They both blame the alcohol for it. Along the line of it being a natural occurrence. They hadn’t talked about what happened at times where it’s too much and they had the need to jerk each other off to the restroom or the exclusive guestroom of the bar Jisung didn’t know existed.

 

Jisung was reconsidering what they are doing at that time. Reminding himself to be a responsible hyung and not take advantage of seemingly harmless young man. There are time he skipped the night for a week only to meet again in the bar as the young guy arrived and they ended up spending more time on the bathroom rather than drinking on the counter.

 

___________________

 

Meeting too often without phone contact is almost impossible. And Jisung knew himself that it wasn’t all coincidence.

 

If he entered the bar without the certain brunette he was looking, he’d later move to another bar for around eight times until he gave up and settle in a bar for the night. It was a bit hard as there was so many bars in the heart of the big city. But it wasn’t all his effort because sometimes when he easily gave up looking for bars, the brunette would just magically appear in the same bar as him in a corner and they would drink together like nothing unusual happened. Jisung thought the brunette was doing the same thing he was doing for finding him in the middle of the night. 

 

It was another night and the fourth time Jisung moved from bar to bar until he find the young brunette in suits. The young man was with the company of older men in suits as usual. It seems like the young man didn’t noticed him as he keep a serious conversation on his table with a few controlled smile. A smile so different from the childish one that Jisung got shivers even after seeing it for too many times.

 

This time, he didn’t move near the table of the brunette as he waits him out. He instead stay on the corner where he sat first. Jisung ordered a drink as he stare to the direction of the brunette in suits down to his gray tinted sunglasses that was there in the table.

 

Its past two hours and the brunette still wasn’t noticing him and keeping the conversation flow on his table. Jisung already ordered drinks for the ninth time and he felt he was getting drunk by himself. He regretted not moving near the brunette’s table earlier, he should have move into his vicinity.

 

He was unbothered by the noisy people who sat beside his table as they entered to the pub. That, until one of them speaks to him.

 

“Hey, Jisung-hyung, what are you doing here?” asked the red head

 

Jisung turn his head up at the mention of his name. His eyes settled at the familiar red head beside him. The pink haired man smiled and stood up after recognizing Sungwoon. He walked a bit staggering to his seat and placed himself on the lap of the small man.

 

“Woah. Woah—“ Jisung heard Sungwoon said as he also hear him assuring his friends that its okay because they knew each other

 

Jisung heard them laugh and probably tease Sungwoon from their current state. Sungwoon tried to hold his waist and his hips for him not to fall down to the floor or lost their balance.

 

“I knew I recommended you to hunt for—but I didn’t know youre this wild—and that’s like, wait its just around three months right?—don’t tell me you now know many things more than what I know—yah Jisung-hyung you’re progre—“ Sungwoon said as he bluntly talked to the drunk peach in his lap and Jisung stopped his mouth by his own hands while his other hand was holding unto his shoulders for support

 

“It’s not—I’ts not like that—this is.. I’m sorry I think it become a habit of mine now.” Jisung said as he tried to stand up again.

 

“How come? You doesn’t seem sober enough for questions but I still want to ask you how that happened—because last time I know you’re like a stone in place like th—What the?” Sungwoon continued to converse to the drunk man until the lights turned off out of nowhere

 

The sudden lights out caused commotion to the bar. All Jisung could hear was the repetition of the ‘whats’ and swears due to shock and annoyance. And a little bit of Sungwoon pleading to him not to vomit at that moment. Jisung didn’t think he’d vomit. By the loss of lights, he was threatening to fall asleep.

 

There was sudden loud noise from the use of megaphone that awakened Jisung. He couldn’t understand what the speaker was saying so he asked Sungwoon who was saying ‘shut the hell up for a minute’ back to him. After a while Jisung heard groans of annoyance and cheers of happiness that he opened his eyes although he couldn’t see a thing.

 

“The owner or whoever that was said there’s some problem and they couldn’t fix so they’re close for today. And they’re giving a pass for tomorrow with first three orders on the house. Hooray—not bad. We just got here anyway. It’s somewhat lucky—Hey help me with this drunk peach.” Sungwoon said as he tried to stood up without Jisung falling down to the floor

 

“Oh—okay..” Jisung said as he tried to cooperate and balance himself, accepting the shoulder that Sungwoon’s friend offered to him.

 

They didn’t join the pack of sardines squishing on the entrance, they instead waited out until a few left before they exit the bar. A few people still on the counter who was getting their orders refunded. Sungwoon didn’t go with his friends to another bar as Jisung was holding unto his shoulder. He was going to call a taxi when a hand grabbed the arm of his drunk friend. So he halted on his steps and faced the stranger.

 

“Excuse me, but where would you take him?” Said a man in suit

 

Sungwoon answered “Home?” without looking away from the unknown man

 

Jisung opened his eyes at the sudden warmth grabbing his elbow.

 

“..Oh, its you!” Jisung said as he smiled and recognized the young man

 

The young man in black suits didn’t smiled back to him and asked the red head again “Do you know each other?”

 

“Well yeah?” Sungwoon answered confusedly to the unknown man

 

“Seems like your bosses hold you up too long today huh? It’s—It’s good that they suddenly close the bar.” Jisung said trying to keep his eye open

 

“How long are you on the bar earlier hyung?” the brunette asked

 

“Mmh.. about two hours I think.” Jisung said as his voice getting weaker

 

“Just walk to my table next time hyung. Should I take you home?” the brunette asked as if the red haired wasn’t there so Jisung opened his eyes again as he didn’t know how to answer

 

“Bitch, I ditched my friends just to take this drunkass home, so you, whoever you are wasn’t needed. Thank you.” Sungwoon interrupted with the obvious annoyance due to the treatment like he didn’t exist

 

Sungwoon dragged Jisung who was waving goodbye to the man in suit. The red haired look one glance to him again and witnessed the piercing stare he had along with the fake smile.

 

“Yah Yoon Jisung, what are you getting yourself into? That one looked Dangerous.” Sungwoon said a minute after they got into a cab

 

Jisung smiled as he heard sungwoon and retort back “No—No.. That one is just a kid.. wearing suits—pfft. Don’t worry—that one is harmless. We’re just like.. drinking buddies and something..” and something more he couldn’t obviously say

 

“Kid my ass.. He’s littered with luxurious brands. You should have known even with only his watch.” Sungwoon said

 

“Nah. It’s probably just a gift..borrowed or something.” Jisung said as he defended the young man he didn’t even know the name of

 

“Ah seriously hyung. Don’t meet with him again okay?” Sungwoon requested with his arms folded on his chest

 

Jisung just giggled until sleep ate him away.

 

_____________________

 

 

Earlier that night in the same bar;

 

The brunette was busy discussing things with a bunch of men. They told him stories of failures and reported such rumors and gossips. It was a casual conversation between a boss and a subordinate. A normal night out. He kept listening as he waited for certain man to appear. He didn’t notice the time due to funny stories they tell but eventually notice a certain familiar man trying to sit on the lap of a red haired man.

 

“Dismissed. Let’s continue next time.” The young man abruptly said that surprised the fellow men on the table too but they didn’t ask a question as they proceeded to stand up and go

 

The man in black suit raised his hands and the manager run over to him.

 

“Close the bar.” He said

 

“Sir?” the manager questioned as if he didn’t heard the young man because that command was definitely out of the line especially when you’re running a customer service with a pub like this.

 

“I said close the fucking bar.” The man in black suit said with his eyes glued to elsewhere

 

____________________________

 

 

Jisung didn’t meet up with the young man again for real and that was because he was busy in school. He was two months away from finishing after all. He skipped going from bars at night for around two weeks so it’s been long since Jisung spends his night on bar again. It was his third move when he spotted the usual young man on table with fellow men in suits too. Jisung thought twice if he should barge in to their table like how the young man told him to.

 

No he didn’t do that. He waited as usual in the corner again. He would have moved closer but there wasn’t really empty table near the young man so he settled sitting in a far corner. 

 

Jisung was just observing the young man and he saw him fished his phone probably reading some message. What he didn’t expect was for the brunette to look in his direction so he almost spit his ordered drink when their eyes met. The younger smiled to him for a bit before talking to his fellow companion again. It’s not long before they stood up of their seats leaving the young man alone.

 

Jisung was confused by the scenes because it did looked like that the young man ordered them to leave. Like he was the boss and the older men in suits are the subordinate. He saw how the young man relaxed his shoulders leaning on his seat and loosening his tie while looking to his direction. Jisung looked to his side first to make sure that the young man wasn’t referring to someone else. When he was sure that the young man was indeed looking to him he decided to stand up and walk the path to the brunette.

 

“Hey. Its been a while.” Jisung said casually slipping to the lap of the younger man

 

Although its been that long, the brunette didn’t shy away at all and snakes his arm around his waist as soon as Jisung landed himself on his lap. Rather a bit harder and firmer than usual.

 

“I thought I won’t see you again.” Said the brunette as he rest his head to the peach haired man on his lap

 

“Sorry I’m just busy these days. There’s some things I need to wrap on. What’s wrong? Are you tired?” Jisung asked as he held the young man’s face away from his chest to look at him

 

The brunette had his eyes closed as he hummed along and nothing else.

 

“Do you want to rest instead tonight?” Jisung asked and the brunette suddenly opened his eyes

 

“What do you mean?” asked the young man

 

“In hotel..” Jisung said “I mean my apartment is too far.. so on some hotel nearby then.. or your apartment? I could take you home.” Jisung explained as he massaged the temple of the young man

 

The brunette just blankly stared to Jisung’s belly like it is somehow the most interesting thing. Jisung could see his straight and attractive eyelashes.

 

“Hey. Are you listening? Are you sleep already?” Jisung asked again as he angled the young man’s face to him and looked at his eyes.

 

The young man didn’t look back that fast or rather he contemplated about something before looking to the peach haired man “I can’t.”

 

“Can’t what? Can’t rest? Why?” Jisung asked again

 

“You really don’t know why it is with our arrangement like this?” The young man said and Jisung’s eye widen

 

Jisung didn’t know anything about the man. So he asked some customers and even the bartender with a bribe but he got nothing out of it. From the brunette’s watch changing to Audemars Piguet to Patek Philipphe, and His suits that was probably Kiton or Brioni, Jisung got a hint but couldn’t help wonder where his luxury came from. If the brunette was a sort of young master or maybe an underground dealer for worst if that even exist. 

 

He likes the company of the young man but he was worried he was stepping on the wrong line. It doesn’t help that Sungwoon said that maybe he was someone else’s sugar baby and he’d get himself dead in the alley in a matter of days. The brunette is young and baby faced so he thought he was a sugar baby too from all of scenarios and truth that Sungwoon speculated with him.

 

“Arrangement? What was that? I don’t even know your name.” Jisung said as he blurted out what he thought. He was getting up and away from the lap of brunette until the young man pulled him down again.

 

The brunette knew that Jisung was annoyed as he took a deep breath and said “My name is Kang Daniel. I’m twenty two and—and I’m gay if you still didn’t notice.” Daniel said and that left Jisung’s heart run wild “You drove me crazy this last two weeks you were gone so you need to get away from me or I’ll take you home. I’d really do it this time hyung.” The brunette said with his low voice

 

Jisung couldn’t help but laugh even though the young man’s face was serious. He was surprised by the sudden flow of information but he didn’t acted it.

 

“Well, I’m gay too if that makes you feel better.” Jisung said as he smirked understanding what the young man means when he said ‘he can’t’ with him in a one room earlier.

 

“That didn’t help at all.” The brunette said as he squeezed Jisung’s hips with his hands

 

“How could I help you then, Kang Daniel?” Jisung couldn’t help teased the man as he grinded his hips

 

Daniel then aggressively move his upper body forward as his lips aiming to capture the jelly bean lips of Jisung. The latter evaded it as he moved backward too and giggled at Daniel. He stopped giggling however as he noticed the young man sulking too obvious with his bratty face.

 

“What are you, Ten?” Jisung said as he moved closer. He initiated the kiss as he leaned down and the brunette gladly opened his mouth

 

Jisung didn’t know how long they are kissing. He tried to pull away but Daniel kept pulling him down again, devouring every inch of his mouth. He kept twitching every time the brunette roam his hands around his body and then squeezing firmly at certain point. While at it, Daniel kept tugging Jisung’s clothes as if asking him permission to pull the clothes off. After a moment, he successfully tugged one side of Jisung’s tucked-in tshirt and Jisung bite the younger’s lips. The brunette was startled but he wasn’t fazed as he claimed the older’s lips again.

 

Jisung then covered the greedy mouth as he looks around the bar with his eyes unfocused. Some were looking especially the employees of the bar but gladly, they weren’t attracting that much of attention. His focus came back to Daniel as the younger grinded his hips towards Jisung.

 

“—You dumbass. Are you trying to do me here out in the open?” Jisung said as he distanced his own erection

 

Daniel then look at him in the eyes for a brief moment before he lifted Jisung up and carried him probably out of the bar. Jisung almost protested to put him down for their embarrassing state but he realized the more embarrassing thing they had. Their current position pretty much cover both of their hard-ons as Daniel walk away so Jisung quietly whimpered at the friction walking does to their clothed erections. Jisung grasped at the seemingly wide shoulder of the brunette as he hid his head unto the right side of Daniel’s neck while his legs crossed against the younger’s back.

 

Jisung couldn’t even laugh as he saw Daniel’s car. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised at the white Lamborghini veneno roadster. By their few conversations, he knew that the young man is a kid at heart. He smiled out of nowhere but couldn’t make a conversation at all. Daniel tried to keep him close as he dragged Jisung to the driver seat too.

 

“Wait—this is..Dangerous.” JIsung said as he noticed the how he was also there at the driving seat

 

He untangled himself from the younger and he moved blindly sideward, bumping on everything. The younger however chased after him and towered over Jisung.

 

“Drive—just d-drive safely..” Jisung said as his hands kept clutching the flat wall of the car’s door

 

Daniel unbuckled Jisung’s belt and the older got shocked at the instance. He was speechless for a moment and only got his voice back as he saw the younger doing the same to his own belt.

 

“Wait wait wait wait—are we.. a-are going to do it here?” Jisung asked as he looked to the eyes of the wolf preying him.

 

Daniel stared at him for too long analyzing his reaction for a reason he didn’t know. The brunette stopped his actions then and started the car instead. Jisung’s heart started to calm down so as his ragged breathing to normalcy. His one foot still on Daniel’s shoulder as the other on the brunette’s lap. He didn’t know where his other pair of shoes went and he decided not to tease the younger’s erection as Jisung believes it would back fire at him and he’ll be eaten too early. Daniel also deeply exhales as lack of air also gets to him.

 

_________________________

 

 

Jisung should’ve seen it coming that the young man’s condo was at the highest floor. Leaving them both agitated at their situation while riding the elevator. Jisung was torn being relieved and not relieved at all when they were the only one riding it. The brunette couldn’t help grind back and trail kisses on Jisung’s neck as the latter refused kissing him. There was an obvious surveillance camera on the elevator and Jisung just couldn’t responds back as he thought they might be watched by someone. Daniel however doesn’t seem to care.

 

He derailed Daniel’s attention as he asked the young man’s job is and the brunette answered that he was some kind of executive of a company. Or companies as the brunette made his point and that most of the bars he went to are their affiliates. He said that their family are known within the country. So Jisung would have known who he is by the help of internet if he gave his name. It didn’t much help though as Daniel answers him in between the kisses he showered towards Jisung’s neck.

 

“Really? I actually believed you were a sugar baby with all your expensive fashion.” Jisung said a bit hoarse while clutching to the brunette’s shoulder as Daniel opened the door and walked in to his apartment

 

Daniel who was carrying Jisung giggled at what he heard “Do you want a bath first?” 

 

“Not really. Its okay.” Jisung said squirming as he felt he was still hard despite the time they spent to reach the brunette’s apartment

 

“We’re going all the way today so I’ll take a bath though, should I just bathe you too?” Daniel asked

 

Jisung still couldn’t fully believe he was giving his first time with a man younger than him and a one he only knew for a few months. As he was new to his orientation, he was all right being top or bottom but he thought he would probably top considering his age. He never thought he’d bottom but by how the things looked like, he’s the one who’ll get eaten. Daniel was far from his ideal man so he didn’t know why he felt like he’ll give his all to the young man and let him indulged himself to whatever he wanted, spoiling him along the way. And that he thought Daniel would do the very same for him.

 

“Y-you sound like a sugar daddy rather than a sugar baby..” Jisung laughed weakly that later forms to a smile 

 

“Would you give me all I need?” Jisung asked again as he lifted himself up to face the young man who was still walking

 

“Everything.” Daniel halted his steps and answered as he put Jisung to the huge bath and undressed him

 

“I’m not—I don’t have a good body though. For the record, I’m older than you.” Jisung said as he looked to Daniel’s collarbone, avoiding the piercing stare the young man has for him now

 

“I figured.” The younger said lifting Jisung’s shirt up

 

“You could have done it with someone—younger.. is this somehow a kink?” Jisung asked again as he got out of his shirt

 

“Maybe. I don’t know.” The younger said as he pulled Jisung’s pants down along with his underwear leaving the latter flustered

 

“What are you even looking for?” Jisung asked again as he noticed him ignoring his raging erection he had and the younger inspecting his thighs instead

 

“Marks.” Daniel said

 

“What marks? You think someone would be interested in me at this age? You even laughed at me just because of my shirt, you should have known that theres no one.” Jisung said as his hands swayed the knee-length bath water

 

“Is there really no one?” Daniel said with his eyes not leaving the pink haired man as he threw his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt

 

Jisung saw how built the kneeling young man is. His eyes traveled from his hard abs down to his obvious erection down to Daniel’s pants that was already soaked by the water until unto his hips.

 

“W-who w-w-would be interested in me?” Jisung said as he turn his attention back to the face of the brunette. His hands taken back from the surface of the water as he gripped the edge of the bath.

 

Daniel unzipped his pants and throw it away after he undressed too. Jisung couldn’t believe what he was seeing and gulped down his nervousness. The brunette came closer to Jisung who was sitting at the edge of the shallow large bath. Albeit too close to the point of contact. Daniel let his hands wetted by the water and he washed his face with it, making his forehead show and his hair shoveled back.

 

“I don’t know. Some red head maybe.” Daniel said with their face just inches away and their body colliding. Daniel’s hand holding to the edge of the bath from the space Jisung had left with his own arms a bit wide apart

 

“Sungwoon?” Jisung asked and Daniel’s eyes narrowed

 

“Is this really a time to say someone else name?” Daniel said after he kissed Jisung’s lip softly

 

“He’s just a friend. Why are you looking all hot and bothered? Your childish face suit you more.” Jisung said as he mess Daniel’s hair and let his bangs fall on his forehead again. His hands encircling around the brunette’s broad shoulder after.

 

“Make sure it’s just that or else—“Daniel said as his hand found its way around Jisung’s waist

 

“Or else what? Why are you acting all Jealous over him? Are we dating already?” Jisung said and interrupted the brunette that left the latter in sudden shock

 

Daniel separate his hold to the pink haired man and said “You know what? We should stop this and you should go home.” 

 

Jisung was confused by the sudden change of mood “Why is that?”

 

They both had raging erections for fuck’s sake and the tension was already too high and too hot and the younger decided to back off out of nowhere.

 

“Do you think im a toy that you could just command whatever you wanted huh? So this is all game to you?” Jisung added, his tone a bit annoyed

 

“No. But you don’t know what you’re getting into.” Daniel said as he tried to stand up from kneeling

 

But Jisung pulled him down to a kiss. A messy one that Daniel realized the older wasn’t the kind to initiate a kiss as he confirmed for the second time. Daniel watched the older kiss him a bit desperately. Daniel look at Jisung’s long eye lashes as if he’s waiting for his eyes to finally open. But it didn’t so Daniel broke the kiss himself.

 

“Stop, before you get yourself deeper in troub—“Daniel said again but Jisung kissed him back again as he snaked his trembling hands

 

“You know you’re lousy right—“Daniel protested but he wasn’t stopping Jisung even when he had the power to do so

 

“Don’t shame yourself—“Daniel said again through the kiss contrary to his actions as he pulled Jisung’s hips towards his 

 

Jisung elicited a moan and Daniel pinned him down the ground in the expanse of the floor surrounding the huge bath.

 

Jisung admitted to himself that he was a bit offended by the younger man so he acted like he could make love so easily when in reality was its not even six months until he accepted himself that he actually want another guy. Of course he know what he was getting into. He was embarrassed but he succeeded not to show it off. At least he thinks he did. However, Daniel kept doing what he wanted on his body that he eventually break down into moans and pleads.

“You should remember I let you escape a few times and you didn’t. Whatever happens next, you’re responsible for it.” The last thing Daniel said before he crawl up from the bath and started showering Jisung’s body with kisses.

 

The younger kept his words of not letting Jisung escape anymore as he let the older scream in embarrassment while preparing his hole to be able to accept all of his length. Daniel brought him to bed after preparing and bathing him. To be fair, he tried his best to remind himself that he was there to bath the shivering pink haired man. 

 

Jisung became a shivering mess. He also knew Daniel’s switch as he kept saying his friend’s name and how he is gentler as a friend when Daniel was giving him too much feelings and pleasure that he just couldn’t take in at once. Daniel in turn who was going crazy with his heart bursting couldn’t do anything better than slapping Jisung’s ass and tell him to behave himself or he’ll get his mouth gagged. Again. Again because Daniel already did with his shirt and the older ended up crying. He untied it and kissed the pink haired man better only to be attacked by the older’s mouth again spouting nonsense and taunting him along the way when he was feeling too much of anything.

 

Like right now where Daniel finally pushed all his length inside and was moving slower to keep his sanity intact.

 

“Why—why are you so slow.. ram it in—d-do it harder.” Jisung taunted again and the brunette slapped his ass again

 

“A-ahh. Don’t—don’t slap my butt. I’m o-older than you, you hear me—ahn.. No—ahh please move faster.” Needless to say that Daniel slapped his butt again

 

“N-no.. you—you’re so cruel. Sungwoon won’t—“ Jisung said and Daniel slapped his butt even harder

 

Daniel run his hands unto his hair like a slight massage to his head that would kept his sanity intact. He then put it back down to the bed as he loom over the older man who was shivering and crying while looking into his eyes. His hair was a mess and his bangs sticking to his forehead. Jisung’s hand above his head was tied by his tie from the suit he wore earlier. The redness of his face, ears and neck beat the color of his hair. So as his back and his butt that was stinging from redness of being hit over and over. He pushed his length in again as slowly as he could.

 

“I—I said don’t slap my butt. P-please have some mercy on my butt.. my—body is already old so—sungw—ahn“ Daniel slapped his butt again before the he could finish omitting someone else’s name

 

Daniel watched how Jisung shivers under his hold with tears still running down from his eyes. Earlier he thought that he really hurt Jisung but as they go further, Jisung would just spout whatever he wants to say and specifically the ones where he could get reaction and taunt him. 

 

“Just—J-just please go harder.. I c-can’t take it –Niel-ahh Daniel please—ahn—“ Jisung said again and Daniel hold Jisung’s hips still from getting himself fucked

 

“D-daniel.. please—just.. ahn.. r-ram it in. M-move faster.. please—Niel.. I’d pass out.. ah-a-I swear..—swear I’d pass out if you won’t move harder..” Jisung said as his eyes closed and his cheek smudged to the bed

 

“Y-youre crazy.. do you know what youre doing to me?” Daniel spoke and dipped down as he bite Jisung’s back and peppered it with kisses earning moans from the older

 

“Y—youre the c-crazy one.. ahh.. ah.. I—I swear I’d pass out if.. if you keep being this—painstakingly slow.. Daniel.. m-move fast—“ Jisung said as he sobs in between

 

Daniel didn’t do as told anyway and helped Jisung climax by touching him and letting him come by his hands instead. Truth to be told, Jisung passed out after. Daniel pulled out and jacked himself off with his eyes preying on the unconscious delicious mess laid out in his own bed. He let his come smothered to the older’s buttocks and hips before he could realize. He wiped it off after as he gets the tissues not far away from the bed before laying down Jisung comfortably on the bed and covering him up. 

 

The brunette knew it wasn’t enough and he wasn’t satisfied so he helped himself as he make his way to the bathroom for the second time. He kept his distance to the alluring sleeping man on his own bed as he got out of the bathroom for not to trigger his arousal again. He instead settled at the sofa uncomfortably as he was trying hard to make himself fall asleep.

 

_______________

 

 

Jisung woke up and stood up instantly after he got aware of the unfamiliar wide space. He looked around to the vastness of the room to the hugeness of the bed. He stared at the food covered in plastic on the side table. He was alone. He winced as he felt the soreness of both his butt and his hips when he tried to move down the bed.

 

He halted any movements of his body as what happened last night came flashing back. He faced palmed with both hands and wished he was drunk that night although he clearly knew that he wasn’t.

 

________________

 

 

“Ahh, You idiots are so slow. Jisung-hyung just got taken away by someone young.” The red haired said as he packed his things up

 

“There might be still a chance, you never know.” A calm voice said

 

“There wasn’t any chance left. He was cooped up and locked up to the lion’s den and he doesn’t seem to have any interest to escape. Seriously, you should have taken full advantage of you two being neighbor before.” The read head said as he eyed his completely packed luggage

 

“How are you so sure about that Sungwoon-hyung? Even Seongwu who was Jisung’s type is still on the exact situation I am for trying to court him.” An ever not changing honey voice said

 

“Well Minhyun, I’m just a friend but the lion sent me far away after knowing Jisung’s close relationship to me.” Sungwoon said as he dragged his luggage with him out of his house

 

“What? Did he threaten you?” Minhyun’s voice raised a bit after knowing Sungwoon’s situation

 

“Uh No. He just sended me vacation tickets for all over the finest place on earth. He even offered me high paying jobs overseas just to make sure I’m away from Jisung-hyung.” Sungwoon said as he hailed a taxi

 

“That’s.. that’s a threat hyung..” Minhyun said weakly from the line

 

“Well, yeah I guess. But a sort of good threat. And I’m just his friend. What else for someone who had that intimate interest in Jisung-hyung hm? So I advised both of you and Seongwu to stop chasing his ass before he diminished both of your existence.” Sungwoon said as he comfortably sits inside the taxi

 

Minhyun deeply sighed at what he heard and Sungwoon silently listened to it.

 

“You know what, why don’t you try courting each other instead?” Sungwoon said a bit bubbly like he said the brightest idea he had

 

“We’re both top, hyung.” Minhyun explained

 

“Well, time to know who’s the real top between you and Seongwu then.” Sungwoon said as he giggled

 

Minhyun smiled at the thought “I guess.. I could try. Thank you for the advise hyung.”

 

“Oh its nothing, im your reliable hyung after all.” Sungwoon said proudly and Minhyun huffs a laugh

 

“Safe trip, Sungwoon hyung.” Minhyun said

 

“Yeah.” Sungwoon said before he ended the call.

 

 

__________________

**Author's Note:**

> _____________
> 
>  
> 
> Lol okay. The gc was talking about spanking Jisung + sugardaddy Daniel before so yeah here it is hahaha. (Its been too long, this is atleast a bit connected rather than how I uploaded it midnight on august 5/6. I tried to fix it xD This is a bit out of context and disconnected and a sort of open end before. Its close around 5k words but I think its still too short in terms on conveying, now I changed some things and ended up writing to 8k words adlkjaladsk.
> 
> I hope its alright. Enjoy reading :D
> 
> So where is Daniel in the end? Sorry, Hes busy being a CEO, urgent meeting lol (actually he arranged anything he could grab into to make sure Sungwoon wasn’t attempting in getting Jisung away from him. Jisung worded Sungwoon like they have mutual feelings when theyre actually best friends xD 
> 
> Also, I’m hinting onghwang at the end wahaha.


End file.
